


Happiness

by Savageseraph



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Art, Desire, Drawing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Benedict knows this is happiness.For templefugate on Livejournal.  The drabble prompt was "Happiness is..."
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Henry Granville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Happiness

The wine Benedict rolls on his tongue tastes of sunshine and summer afternoons. It tastes as golden as the light caressing the chiseled body of the model. There’s a sweet freedom in being able to let his admiring gaze move over the young man’s dusky nipples, taut stomach, hard cock. The ashy scent of charcoal rises from Benedict’s sketches and mingles with the heady thrill he feels from the weight of Granville’s hand on his hip, the warmth of the other artist’s breath feathering across Benedict’s neck as Granville studies his drawing. Arousal ripples through Benedict’s body. 

This is happiness.


End file.
